


A Bit to Drink - Bonus

by Kiwikiwi591



Series: Uni!Lock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bonus Chapter, Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot, Uni!lock, teen!lock, very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikiwi591/pseuds/Kiwikiwi591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“How long?” he breathed.  Sherlock only rushed forwards again, kissing and nipping in a way that left him breathless. That was all the answer John needed; always. They could have always done this, maybe even from that first night they’d met. He just hadn’t seen it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit to Drink - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter to A Bit to Drink detailing what actually happened that night - you'll want to read that first if you want the actual plot behind this, although it's not entirely necessary.

            “God, _yes,_ ” Sherlock said, rushing forward, hands flying up to cup John’s face. He was the one in charge now, and nothing was going to stop him now that he’d been given permission. To touch, to kiss, to hold...

            He bit John’s lip, eliciting a groan. John pulled back a bit, their foreheads still touching. He looked deep into Sherlock’s eyes, getting another rush of electricity at the sight of them. The normally icy blue colour was pushed to the very edge, his pupils blown wide. That, combined with the firm grip he still had, gave Sherlock an eerily predatory look; and _damn,_ did that do it.

            “How long?” he breathed. Sherlock only rushed forwards again, kissing and nipping in a way that left him breathless. That was all the answer John needed; always. They could have always done this, maybe even from that first night they’d met. He just hadn’t seen it.

            Sherlock pulled them both onto the couch, landing with a puff of air. After a couple moments, Sherlock pulled back, his hands roaming slowly over John’s body. He let out a groan; it was taking all the patience in the world to let Sherlock do what he wanted, to touch and catalogue.

            “Is there anywhere I’m not allowed to touch?” Sherlock asked quietly. John’s breath caught for a moment. Did that mean-?

            He cut off the thought. John knew for sure what he wanted; it was time to let Sherlock take the lead, wherever that might be going.

            “No,” John replied, blushing slightly at the light crack in his voice. Sherlock looked down at him again; _God,_ that look in his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine.

            Sherlock leaned in, giving another kiss. His tongue traced the seam of John’s lips, seeking entry; John was happy to oblige. It was tentative at first, almost as if Sherlock wasn’t sure of what he was doing. That notion was quickly thrown away, however, as he began to explore, testing each and every corner of John’s mouth that he could reach. He finally pulled back, leaving Sherlock’s lips red and swollen and John thoroughly kissed and still breathless.

            Sherlock’s hands began roaming again, slowly moving downwards. He put one hand under John’s shirt, hand slowly running over his chest. His breath was hitching; the anticipation was unbearable.

            Sherlock’s other hand slid away, palming over the front of his jeans. John groaned, shoving his hips up into Sherlock’s touch involuntarily. He took his hand away, laughing softly.

            “So impatient,” he breathed. “You waited so long, so unnecessarily.”

            He planted a kiss on John’s chest, trailing downwards again.

            “But you weren’t the only one waiting. I knew from the moment I spoke to you what you wanted; I only had to be patient. But now that we’re here, it seems hardly fair to let you off without any _consequences...”_

           John briefly considered if his brain had given out. He’d had a lot to drink, and maybe this was all a hallucination.

            The sudden tightness of his jeans begged to differ.

            Sherlock rubbed his palm along the strained fabric again, and John struggled to keep still. After a few agonizing seconds, he finally, slowly undid the button and zipper, and began tugging off his jeans. John lifted his hips to help, quickly kicking them off. Sherlock suddenly rushed forwards again, face inches away from John’s.

            “Patience,” he whispered. John huffed in frustration.

            Sherlock finally went back, hand rubbing over the hardness in John’s pants. John’s eyes slipped closed and he gripped the fabric of the couch, trying to keep control. His hand roamed over slowly, fingertips finally hooking in and pulling the fabric away. Finally, there he was; nothing was separating them now.

            Sherlock reached out, running two fingers along John’s length. He let out a long groan, unable to keep quiet anymore. He rubbed his hand over the head, picking up some of the beads of precome that had formed. He finally grasped John at the base, bringing his hand upwards in one quick stroke.

            “ _Christ,_ Sherlock,” John said, struggling to form any proper sentence. His still steadily growing arousal combined with the bit of alcohol-induced haze that remained made actual _thinking_ just about impossible. His entire world boiled down to the long violinists’ fingers holding his cock, stroking it, touching it in all the right ways-

            Sherlock sped up now, apparently growing impatient. John let out a cry, not expecting the sudden rush of stimulation. Sherlock grinned darkly.

            “So sensitive,” he said, voice low. “It won’t be long now, will it?”

            _Especially not if you keep that up,_ John thought. He couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate long enough to actually say it out loud.

            Just as John could feel himself tighten up, Sherlock suddenly stopped moving at all. He could have screamed in frustration.

            “ _Just get on with it!”_ he hissed, bucking his hips in search of any friction.

            Sherlock smiled again, freezing John with that same look.

            “Say _please,”_ he said.

            _This is ridiculous._

            “Please,” he whispered.

            Sherlock suddenly broke into a pace even faster than before, and before John knew it, he was shattering, pumping into the man’s hand.

            “Sher-“ was all he managed to choke out, riding out his orgasm.

            He finally laid back, nearly passing out in the haze of all the events of the night. He let out a long sigh, and peeked over at Sherlock. He was cleaning off his hand with a tissue.

            John suddenly realized, seeing the bulge in Sherlock’s trousers, that he hadn’t done anything for himself. That needed to be fixed.

            He sat forward as quickly as his still-fuzzy mind would allow, hooking his fingers into Sherlock’s jeans.

            “John, what are you-?” He asked, frozen with the tissue still in his hand.

            “Returning the favour,” he replied, undoing the zipper and pulling the jeans down.

            “You really don’t have-“ he began. He was cut off by his breath hitching as John quickly took him in hand. “It wasn’t meant to... Oh, _God, John.”_

John had leaned forward, mouthing Sherlock’s erection through the fabric of his pants. Sherlock hazily made a mental note to question him about his supposed lack of experience with men later. Sherlock bucked involuntarily until John’s mouth, and he could feel him smile.

            “And you called me impatient,” he said quietly.

            “Because you were-“ his words cut off in a low moan, and John could feel himself twitch despite coming not more than a couple minutes ago. _That_ was new.

            John grew impatient himself, and he finally pulled the fabric aside, Sherlock’s arousal coming free.

            _Oh,_ was all he could think.

            “You’re bigger than I imagined,” he breathed.

            _Did I say that out loud?_

_Little bit late to regret saying things like that, now._

            “John,” he murmured, his voice dipping so low that it was practically subsonic.

            He finally leaned forward, trailing one long stripe of his tongue up Sherlock’s length. He heard a low groan above him, and he took the hint to hurry it along. He licked along the head at first, tongue flicking over the slit. He felt fingers tangling in his hair, those same talented fingers that had helped him along only a couple minutes previous. Sherlock didn’t shove, but just gently rubbed his fingers through John’s hair; just a movement of encouragement.

            John finally went forward, taking in as much of Sherlock as he could; he could feel the head slipping to the back of his throat just before he pulled back. Sherlock groaned again, and John suppressed a laugh.

            _He’s a loud one._

John settled on putting a fist at the base of Sherlock’s cock, twisting as he bobbed his head. It wasn’t an entirely unfamiliar position; John had tried quite a bit of new things at Uni, and even if he didn’t exactly care to admit it freely, this wasn’t anything he hadn’t tried before.

            “ _John,”_ Sherlock breathed, repeating his name over and over again with each bob of his head, his voice dropping lower and lower each time. Sherlock began thrusting slightly, erratically, and John knew he was close; he just barely kept from smiling before pulling his head all the way back.

            Sherlock looked down at him, and John twitched again at the sight of him; the predatory look that’d taken hold before had been replaced with one of pure need and desperation, and John was perfectly happy to know that _he’d_ caused that.

            “Say _please,”_ John whispered.

            “Oh, God, _please_ , _John_ , _please_ keep going, don’t stop, keep doing what you were doing, John, _John, John-“_

            Suddenly John rushed forward, taking the whole of Sherlock’s length in one movement, his cock quickly slipping to just barely rest at the back of John’s throat. It was too much; he only barely choked out a warning before he was coming, shooting everything he had straight down John’s throat. John swallowed around him, eliciting a strangled cry from the man above him. Finally, Sherlock was spent, and he pulled back, freeing himself from John’s mouth.

            He leaned back onto the couch, breathing hard.

            “That thing... The thing you did, that was... Good....” he said huskily.

            “You too,” John replied, wiping a hand across his mouth. A silence fell over the room as the two men caught their breath. John glanced up at the clock after a moment; it was almost 2 AM.

            “We should probably get to bed,” he said. Sherlock nodded, sitting forward slowly.

            “You lied,” he said.

            “Huh?”

            “You lied. You said before that you had never been with another man. Obviously, that wasn’t the case.”

            John shrugged. “There are some things that I might not want to admit quite yet. We have only known each other a couple months.”

            That fact hit John quite suddenly. They’d only known each other a couple months, and they’d just-

            _Christ._

            He stood, stretching.

            “I’m going to bed,” he said, walking off to the bedroom. About ten minutes later, eyes still shut, he could feel Sherlock settle in beside him, draping an arm across his chest. John laughed quietly to himself once; this was _definitely_ not how he’d expected his night to turn out. It also held some implications for their relationship; they couldn’t really go on without at least addressing what had happened. John yawned, shifting a bit to get comfy.

            He’d worry about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first try at any sort of smut whatsoever, so I apologise if it's absolutely terrible :v
> 
> Hopefully you liked it, an actual next chapter for the series is on the way!


End file.
